For a variety of reasons, many human males are totally or partially sexually dysfunctional. Causes or factors relating to this dysfunctionality have been widely studied and are under continual examination. In general, a variety of causes and/or factors are known, including both physical (medical) and mental (psychological) ones.
In many instances the dysfunction is only partial. For example, the male may be physically capable of engorging and thus enlarging the penis, but cannot obtain a sufficiently rigid erection for sexual activity, or cannot maintain one for a sufficient period of time to satisfactorily complete intercourse.
A wide variety of devices have been developed to assist the sexually dysfunctional male in maintaining an erection. Some are surgical implants, which when manipulated simulate a rigid erection. Others are external aids which, when applied or mounted, serve to partially simulate an erect penis. It is the latter type (i.e., external) which is of particular interest herein.